An electrical connector installed to connect a wire harness to an electric connection box or branch and connect a type such as the wire harness includes a connector holder capable of accommodating a plurality of female terminals and a male side connector capable of accommodating male terminals corresponding to the female terminals of the connector holder and fittable with the connector holder. In the electrical connector, in order to easily join the connector holder and the male-side connector, a vertically rotatable lever (also referred to as ‘lever connector’) is usually installed in the connector holder.
The lever has a substantially U shape on a plane in which a base is rotatably connected to left and right outer surfaces of a housing of the connector holder. The connector holder is inserted into the male-side connector up to a half-fit location, and thereafter, the lever is rotated. A point latch portion installed at the lever is latched to a latched portion installed at the male-side connector, and the connector holder is joined next to interlock with the male-side connector by a lever principle.
In the related art, a direction is set so that a lever fixation protrusion of the housing and a fastening groove of the lever coincide with each other, and thereafter, the lever is extended horizontally to assemble the lever to the housing. However, when the lever is assembled to the housing, misassembly by a worker may occur by mistaking left and right directions of the lever. Further, since the force for fixing the lever is weak, the lever may become separated from a fixed location when articles move. That is, misassembly or excessive rotation may occur due to a mistake by the worker at the time of rotating the lever, and the lever may be rotated in reverse upon an impact when the articles move. In this case, exchange of the housing and reworking of the terminal inserted into the housing are required.